The End of Detective Conan
by o-SilverLady-o
Summary: Mi versión "supercalifragislisticoespialidosa" del final de DC. Es RARO, RARO, RARO, sin pies ni cabeza, pero a ver si os gusta nnU-- Read & Review ¡Chap2 UP!
1. Cap1: Solución Inesperada

_Dedicado a la peña del foro de Shinichi's Memories, a mi hermana Amber y a la gente que sea capaz de entender esto (Yo no estoy entre esas personas por si alguien creía lo contrario)_

_Ah, claro, y a Abusín, mi adorado psiquiatra XD_

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan no me pertenece. Si los derechos fueran míos sería una idiotez escribir sobre mis propias historias ¿no os parece? Eso sí, los OOC, cualquier chorrada escrita aquí y las faltas de ortografía –¿lo he escrito bien?- sintaxis y gramática son mías –o culpa del "Microchof" Word, que también se las trae ¬¬U -

**Solución Inesperada ( o "Porqué Murphy fue un adelantado de su tiempo")**

**_By: Silver Lady _**(nada de SilverLady1, eso son chorradas de la web¬¬U)

Después de casi 50 tomos lo había hecho.

No porque los hombres de negro estuvieran amenazando contra su vida (más que de costumbre, me refiero), o porque ella hubiese vuelto a sospechar, o porque se le hubiera escapado.

Simplemente porque estaba harto de seguir con esa mentira que no hacía más que crearle problemas (más de los que tenía, quiero decir)

Le había dicho la verdad, toda la verdad, y nada más que la verdad a Ran.

Ella lloraba abrazada a él, no sabemos sí de alegría porque Shinichi estaba con ella, o de tristeza por ver qué mal lo había pasado. El caso es que le estaba dejando la camisa hecha un asco y le estaba ahogando (ya sabemos que hay amores que matan)

-Ran, oye...

-Pe-pero porqué no me lo habías contado antes...

-Ya te lo he dicho, corría el riesgo de ponerte en peligro, y además prefería decírtelo cuando ya tuviera la cura...

-Pero Shinichi, si yo tengo la cura...

-Espera que te doy un pañuelo... ¿¡Qué!? Oo

-¿ "Que" qué?

-¿Cómo que "que" qué?

-¡Pues eso! ¡Que qué pasa!

-¿Has dicho que tú tenías el antídoto de APTX4869?

-¡Ah, eso! Sí n-n

-¿¡Pe-pero cómo es que lo tienes TÚ!?

-Pues nada, que un día, cuando sospechaba que tú eras en realidad Shinichi, se me ocurrió buscar una sustancia para conseguir que crecieras 10 años más y comprobar si estaba o no en lo cierto...

-O sea, que pretendías que me tomara eso sin saberlo y así pillarme in franganti ¬¬.

-Lo siento nnU

-Bueno, eso da igual, ahora ve y tráeme la cura n-n

-Imposible; la destruí cuando me volviste a convencer de que Conan y Shinichi era dos personas diferentes...

-¿¡QUÉ ;o;!? ¿ Y no puedes conseguir el antídoto otra vez?

-Sí, creo que dejé la composición entre los apuntes... voy a buscarlos y empezaré a trabajar en cuanto los tenga.- después extendió su brazo señalando con el dedo índice el cielo, con la mirada decidida, en plan justiciera tipo Sailor Moon.- ¡De hecho, voy a trabajar sin descanso hasta que consiga de nuevo el antídoto!

-¡Sí! o ¡Esa es mi Ran nn! ¡Te quiero!- gritó Conan emocionado.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral.

-Si piensas que haciéndome la pelota voy a perdonarte todo lo que me has hecho vas listo ¬¬- dijo Ran con los brazos cruzados.- Todavía me acuerdo de toooooodas las cosas que te dije o que hice contigo cuando creía que eras sólo un niño...

-No, no, yo... la verdad es que... que yo...- murmuró el chico rojo de la vergüenza- me gustas mucho Raagggggggg... gew magogas gaaaaag....

-¡Te he echado tanto de menos!- sollozó Ran volviéndole a abrazar con fuerza.- ¡No me puedo creer que te hayas pensado que te iba a hacer algo...! ¡Tonto! ¡Yo también te quiero!

-Jocogoooooo...

* * *

Ran estuvo varios días encerrada en sus cuarto con la excusa de que tenía que estudiar para los exámenes finales (debía hacerlo pero no lo hacía, todo sea por amor...). De vez en cuando Haibara les hacía una visita y colaboraba con Ran, sorprendida (como todos) de la desconocida aficción de la chica (pero ya sabemos que un secreto hace a una mujer, mujer :P). Gracias a ese trabajo en común, hicieron muy buenas migas, aunque a Conan no le gustaba ver cómo le miraban de un modo extraño mientras se les escapaba una risita. Si le era difícil comprender a una, entender el comportamiento de dos le era prácticamente imposible. 

Pero, por fin, después de casi dos semanas de trabajo, Ran entró en la habitación del "niño" con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Lo tienes?- Ran asintió y le dio un traje que él reconoció como uno de los de Kogoro.- ¿Y esto?

-No he podido ir a tu casa; ya sabes, estaba "estudiando", así que he pensado que la ropa de mi padre te vendría más o menos bien.- luego sacó una libreta y empezó a tomar apuntes.

-¿Para qué has traído eso? ¬¬

-Es que Shiho y yo estábamos muy interesadas en saber la cadena de reacciones sobre el sujeto mientras su cuerpo se recompone, pero creíamos que te daría vergüenza que estuviésemos aquí las dos, así que decidimos que sería yo la que estaría contigo durante el proceso y que tomaría apuntes para que ella los revisara.

Conan tenía un exceso de información: Ran llamaba Ai por su verdadero nombre, el que volviera a su estado normal no sólo era de intereses puramente sentimentales sino también científicos y encima se tendría que poner el peor traje que Kogoro tenía. Si hubiera sido una computadora habría tenido un error en el sistema, pero como ser humano que era, prefería no complicarse la vida y tomarse el antídoto.

El antídoto no podía tener aspecto más extraño: era un brebaje que cambiaba de color, unas veces amarillo, otras turquesa con manchas rojas, azul y verde, ambarino, perla con reflejos dorados, color caqui... vamos, que no estaba seguro de hasta que punto Sanidad lo habría aprobado, pero eso no importaba, porque confiaba en Ai y en Ran y estaba seguro de que no le deseaban ningún mal... bueno, al mirar el misterioso líquido no estaba _tan _seguro.

-Shinichi, date prisa o se te va a quedar frío. ¬¬

-Ya voy...

Después de tomarse el insípido líquido sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza y un velo oscuro cubrió sus ojos antes de quedarse inconsciente...

* * *

Seguía sin ver nada. Se sentía muy cansado. 

-Fascinante, realmente fascinante...- oyó que decía Haibara a lo lejos.

-¿Qué crees que pudo pasar? ¿Tal vez nos pasamos con la sustancia X?- esa era Ran.

Un momento... ¿qué había pasado? ¿algo había salido mal? De repente abrió los ojos y se sintió muy despierto.

-¡Shinichi!

-Ran ¿qué...? ¡No he cambiado nada!

-Se levantó a mirarse en el espejo. Estaba en la casa del profesor Agasa.

Nada _¡Nada!_ ¡Seguía siendo Conan Edogawa! Se volvió enfadado hacia las chicas.

-¡Dijisteis que era el antídoto!

-Tranquilízate Shinichi- dijo el profesor.- Podría haber sido peor...

-¡Y tanto que podría haber sido peor! ¿¡En qué estabais pensado!?

-Kudo, deja de gritar y escúchame...

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Estoy harto! ¡No me ha pasado nada! ¿Esa cosa no hace absolutamente nada, y vosotras le llamáis "antídoto"?

-Kudo, esa cosa sí hace algo. Mírate la frente.

-¿Que me mire qué?

-La frente, Shinichi.- dijo Ran suavemente.

Enfadado, Conan volvió a girarse hacia el espejo y se apartó el flequillo.

-Pero qué...

Una cicatriz. _Una cicatriz en forma de rayo._

-¿¡Pero cómo me he hecho esto!?- exclamo mientras se frotaba la frente esperando a que la cicatriz se borrara.- ¿es una broma de mal gusto o qué?

-No, Kudo, aunque parezca mentira son los efectos del "antídoto".

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Ahora... ahora parezco Harry Potter!!- gimió de puro terror y frotó con más fuerza.

-No lo dudes- comentó Ai con una sonrisa.

-Venga Shinchi, no es tan malo... ¡podrías participar en la película!... aunque quizá todavía seas muy pequeño para el papel- dijo Ran, pero al ver al chico tan desesperado, cambió de tono.- Sólo es una cicatriz, no te lo tomes tan a pecho... ya veras cómo no pasa nada...

* * *

En efecto, no fue para tanto... tan sólo tenía que soportar las burlas de sus compañeros, que le pararan en la calle cada dos por tres para que firmara autógrafos y unas terribles migrañas cuyo único remedio era tomar más y más aspirinas, tantas que su organismo se había acostumbrado a sus efectos y había tenido que aumentar el número de dosis de ácido acetilsalicídico (concretamente, en ese momento, a 10 pastillas al día, lo que era la mitad de lo que había en las cajas) 

Ran y Ai, mientras tanto, intentaban encontrar un antídoto al presunto antídoto que no era un antídoto sino una poción para crear cicatrices al estilo Harry Potter _(no me preguntéis de dónde saqué esto porque empecé a escribirlo después de uno de mis ataques de esquizofrenia)_, o al menos algo más eficaz que las aspirinas, pero lo único que habían conseguido hasta ahora es que Conan tuviera que usar gafas de verdad, provocándole hipermetropía (que afortunadamente sólo era de 1'5 en el ojo izquierdo y 2 en el derecho). Después de eliminar al susodicho ratón de laboratorio para echarle las culpa a alguien, decidieron que por seguridad de Shinichi, lo mejor era trabajar separadas (lo cual le alivió) y sólo probar sus efectos en el detective cuando estuvieran al 99'99% seguras de que sus efectos no serían perjudiciales para éste (Shinichi reclamó un 100% de seguridad, pero las chicas le convencieron de que eso era contradecir la sagrada ley de Murphy)

_---------Aparte de esto, no habría pasado nada más por varias razones: la primera, que a la autora de esta... esta... de esto los ataques de esquizofrenia le dejan secuelas mentales y nada ni nadie podía impedir que siguiera, al menos hasta un tiempo indeterminado. La segunda, que la autora se veía obligada a continuar la historia de tal forma que su hilo argumental se separara prácticamente de la del niño mago antes de que Rowling la denunciara por violar los derechos de autor (cosa que Silver Lady no podía negar que hubiera hecho). Y tercero, que los lectores se estaban preguntado que, si esto era una supuesta versión humorística de lo que la autora llamaba el final de Detective Conan, a parte de dónde estaba la gracia, que porqué no aparecían los MIB, así que, decididamente, la escritora tenía que sacarlos.--------_

Tiempo después, Conan y Ran volvían a casa después de una dura jornada escolar. El día era radiante y despejado (y hacía un calor húmedo horrible, pero claro, si queremos que el fic quede bonito no lo podemos decir) y parecía que nada malo podía ocurrir ese día, lo que debería haber levantado sospechas en nuestro joven y cicatrizado detective si no fuera porque volvía a tener una de esas terribles migrañas que le desconcertaban.

-Agggggggggg... - (interjección que significa "ay, qué dolor, jo, qué migraña la de hoy, no aguanto más, mi cabezaaaaaaa")

-Vamos, no te preocupes que en cuanto lleguemos a casa te tomas 10 aspirinas...- le dijo Ran en tono maternal.

-... creo que necesitaré 12...

Ran le iba replicar (inútilmente) que no creía que fuera sano aumentarse así como así las dosis, cuando un porche negro aparcó frente a ellos. Del coche salió una figura alta, de cabellos largos y rubios, sonrisa de psicópata, ojos fríos, cigarro en boca, que iba totalmente vestida de negro.

Sí, lo haberis adivinado: era Gin –impone, ¿eh?—

-Tú eres Shinichi Kudo?- preguntó mirando fijamente a Harr... a Conan nnU

-Sí- respondió éste desafiante

Pasaron 6 segundos tensos. Parecía que en las calles sólo estaban ellos tres. Una planta rodadora pasó entre ellos, enredándose en el pelo de Gin.

Éste, después de quitársela (y de arrancarse bastantes cabellos), le dio un golpe en la espalda a Conan y le dijo:

-¡Te he pillado! ¡Tú la llevas! Recuerdas que tienes que contar hasta 2500 para que pueda escapar...

-Jooooooo ;o; , no vale, no sabía que te tocaba a ti...- lloriqueó Shinichi.

-Aaaaah, te aguantas. ;P- dicho esto se metió en coche y arrancó, al tiempo que el detective empezaba a contar.

Ran intentó que se dejara de tonterías y que fuera con ella a casa, pero sabía que Shinichi se tomaba esas cosas muy en serio, así que decidió irse sola. Se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla y diciéndole "No llegues tarde a la cena".

No sabía que Shinichi iba a tardar mucho tiempo...

* * *

-Dos mil cuatrocientos noventa y siete... dos mil cuatrocientos noventa y ocho....dos mil cuatrocientos noventa y nueve... ¡dos mil quinientos! 

Cuando Shinichi se giró, vio con alegría que Gin se había quedado.

-¡Gin, tú la llevas!

Pero su sonrisa de borró cuando Gin le apuntó con la pistola:

-Nada de "tú la llevas". Sube al coche.

Obediente, Conan se sentó al lado del conductor y no se pudo poner el cinturón de seguridad porque estaba roto (luego averiguó que el coche había pertenecido al bisabuelo de Gin, un famoso yakuza que se lo había "tomado prestado" a un millonario jefe de empresa, y que no había permitido que su hijo arreglara el cinturón, y este mandato había pasado de generación a generación hasta el MIB. Manías de mafiosos)

-Siento que no te haya secuestrado antes, es que hubo un lío de papeles y todo eso...

-Ya me parecía a mí raro... ¿tienes aspirinas?

-A ver... tengo Ginebra (y no te la voy a dar, que sé que no has cumplido los 20, pillín...), tabaco (ni se te ocurra pedirme, ¿eh?), parches de nicotina (es que lo estoy dejando), balas, una bomba, cianuro... no, lo siento.... Oye, un momento, ¿tú eres ese que llaman "Tantei Potter"?... ¿me puedes firmar un autógrafo? Es para mi sobrina....

_Fin del primer capítulo_ (sí, para vuestra desgracia hay más XDDDD)

* * *

_PD: Review, mail o mensaje en el foro, me vale cualquiera, pero por el amor de Aoyama-sama decidme vuestra opinión, y cualquier sugerencia será evaluada. Gracias por aguantar hasta aquí..._

**Silver Lady, paciente del Doctor Abuse, internada por ataques de esquizofrenia.**


	2. Cap2: Bijaind de brik guol

**_The End of Detective Conan_**

**Capítulo 2: Bijaind de brik guol** **(o "La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta" :P)**

_By: Silver Lady_

Después de firmarle a Gin los autógrafos para su sobrina, su mujer, Vodka, el jefe de la Organización, el vecino del tercero y su bisabuela de Italia (no pudo darle uno para su ahijado porque no le quedaban fotos), Conan esperó pacientemente a que llegaran a su destino, y rezó interiormente para que, fueran a donde fueran, tuvieran aspirinas.

Finalmente, Gin se estampó contra una farola al intentar aparcar, pero como ya estaba hecha un asco, no se molestó siquiera en justificarse. Ambos se bajaron del vehículo y entraron en el bar-billar-foco-de-delincuencia , donde se produjo un repentino silencio al oír el chirrío de la puerta. De pronto, un hombre se levantó y gritó:

-¡Es Tantei Potter!

_"Toda va bien, no te han vuelto a llamar Tantei Potter, todo va bien, soy un árbol, voy a matar a ese tío, tengo que resistir la tentación por el bien de mi futura carrera de detective, necesito una aspirina, respira hondo y empuja, (ay no espera, que no estoy de parto), maldita sea, me van a pedir autógrafos, no pasa nada, piensa en un campo lleno de flores con un cielo azul y los pajaritos haciendo pío-pío-píiiiii..."_

La gente del bar empezó a rodarles, sacando sus plumas cargadas de tinta y exhibiendo sonrisas del tipo Joker para convencerle de que accediera a sus deseos, diciendo a coro "Fíiiiiiiiiiirmaaaaaaaaameeeeeeee, pooooooorfaaaaavooooooooor..." Afortunadamente, Gin estaba ahí para asegurarse de que Conan llegaba sano y salvo (más o menos), y bastaron 27 navajazos y tres tiros para que lo dejaran en paz (sólo se cargó a tres personas, nada grave...). Los fans salieron de su satánico trance y volvieron a lo suyo, al tiempo que el MIB arrastraba al niño hacia la barra.

-Mande usted, señor.- dijo el barman limpiando un vaso con un paño que necesitaba un lavado urgente.

-Unas tapitas.- respondió Gin mirando de reojo a sus espaldas. Los parroquianos, que estaban observando todavía a Conan, se dieron la vuelto inmediatamente al percibir la fría mirada del siniestro hombre.

Shinichi, a pesar de la migraña, dedujo con su gran mente deductiva que estaba presenciando la forma de entrar en la sede de la organización mediante un dialogo premeditado, o, para simplificarlo, mediante contraseñas.

-Jefe, que qué es lo que tiene...-empezó a canturrear Gin por lo bajo.

- Qué que es lo que tengo que tengo de tó, que qué es lo que tengo que tengo de tóooooo... (NA1)- el barman tenía una sorprendente voz de tenor, y empezó a cantar –con mucho sentimiento- una larga lista de alimentos que Conan no conocía. Cuando acabó, los clientes se deshicieron en aplausos y silbidos

-Dos de fideos chinos, que me todavía no he cobrado...-murmuró Gin con una gotaza de sudor del tamaño de un camión (bonita rima asonante...).- Niño cómetelos que están buenísimos.

Conan, convencido que eso formaba parte del ritual de entrada, accedió a los deseos de Gin (no sin antes pedir, sin éxito alguno, algún analgésico) y dejando el cuenco a medio preguntándose si Gin tenía paladar. Cuando MIB salió del baño, Conan estaba ya emocionándose,

_"Lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que algún día conseguiría desmantelar a toda la organización, y seguro que es hoy, y si no, mañana. Si es que lo sabía, ¡soy el mejor!, cuando se lo cuente a Ran se va a poner de contenta... casi se me olvida, tengo que llamarla para decirle que ya he cenado... mejor no, que luego siempre me echa la bronca diciéndome que si nunca estoy en casa..."_

Gin ya había pagado la cuenta. Era el momento. (Música de tambores y platillos, por favor. Gracias...)

-Nos vamos, que tengo que ir al trabajo. Adiós

-¡¡¡Adiós Giiiiin!!!!- se despidieron todos los parroquianos a coro.

-¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Y ve atento con los polis!-gritó el dueño del local desde la barra.

-¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?-exclamó Conan anonadado.- ¿ES QUE ESTO NO ES LA SEDE DE LA ORGANIZACI"N???- Gin le miró con cara de circunstancias.

-No, hijo, esto es un bar. ¿Seguro que tienes las gafas bien graduadas? ¬¬

-Pero... pero todas las contraseñas y... y...-balbuceó Conan mientras sentía que le iba el alma a los pies (no literalmente hablando, claro está)

-No, si al final necesitarás algo más que una aspirina...- le cogió de la mano, arrastrándolo a la salida.- Venga, que está a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

A la vuelta de la esquina de la calle, Gin y Conan pararon frente a una pared de ladrillo. El MIB fue tocando con la punta de su pistola cada ladrillo, murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Al niño le recordaba a cierta escena sobre cierto callejón mágico de cierta película de cierto personaje al que odiaba a muerte... 

Un momento después, Gin tocó algo hueco y sacó un ladrillo falso, que en realidad era una caja que contenía una pequeña llave. El MIB la encajó en un pequeño orificio y empezó a girarla... pero algo iba a mal, porque pasados diez segundos forcejeaba, y harto de insistir sin resultado, cogió el móvil:

-¿¡¡C"MO QUE HABEIS CAMBIADO LA CERRADURA ESTA MAÑANA!!? ¡¡¡PUES TAMBIÉN SE SUSTITUYE LA LLAVE, IMBÉCIL!! ¡¡ÁBREME DE UNA VEZ!!

Antes de que hubiera colgado, Vodka abrió la puerta de ladrillo, que se camuflaba perfectamente con la pared, no sin antes suplicarle a Gin que no le matara.

-Pues ahora por listo te quedas sin autógrafo...

-¿Qué autógrafo?- preguntó Vodka confundido. Por primera vez se fijó en Conan y sonrió en cuanto vio la cicatriz.- ¡Pero si es...!

-¡Oh, cállate Vodka! Ya he tenido bastante esta mañana...-gruñó Gin.- Es Shinichi Kudo y se acabó. Y vamos para dentro, que me estoy asando con la maldita gabardina negra... - obedecieron y entraron por un oscuro pasillo, mientras Gin mascullaba para sí.- ...si ya le dije al jefe que fuéramos de otro color, que el negro en verano concentra todo el calor solar... ¿me hizo caso? Noooooo... nadie hace caso al asesino de Gin, sólo sirve para matar... necesito un trago...

Por fin ya estaba dentro, ya no había trampa: eso era la sede de la organización sin lugar a dudas... o eso, o una tienda de pompas fúnebres, porque todo el mundo iba de negro. Pero no se parecía nada a lo que se había imaginado: La gente reía, tomaba unas copas, charlaba sobre la última misión, unos niños (sin duda hijos de miembros de la organización) jugaban a perseguir y darle una paliza a otro en un cementerio lleno de flores donde los cuervos graznaban alegremente y los buitres volaban en círculos con la esperanza de conseguir algo de comer. Era un buen sito para descansar (en paz).

-Gin ¡has vuelto! ¿Qué tal?- les saludó Vermouth.- ¡Ah! ¿ Y este niño de aquí? ¿Eres Shinichi Kudo, no?

-Sí, soy yo.- respondió Conan, aliviado de que no le hubieran vuelto a llamar... _eso_

-¡Pero si has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te intenté matar!-exclamó ella emocionada- ¿A que está más alto, Gin?

-Los niños crecen deprisa.- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ay, Gin, tú tienes suerte de estar casado y estar a punto de ser padre, pero yo... mi matrimonio no funcionó nunca y me siento tan mal pensado en que tuve una mínima posibilidad de ser madre...

La rejuvenecida actriz Sharon Vineyard, más conocida en el mundo del espectáculo como Chris Vineyard, y aún más conocida en el fandom de Detective Conan como la temible Vermouth echó una lagrimilla. Inmediatamente vinieron unas veinte personas a atenderla.

-Venga, venga...

-No te rindas, Vermy...

-¡Tienes que ser fuerte!

-Aún tienes que matar a Bill por lo que te hizo...

-Ya, ya lo sé... gracias- sollozó intentando sonreír sin resultado, a pesar de haber sido una gran actriz _(los años pasan factura... ¿Quién me está apuntando con una pistola? ¬¬... Ah... nnU... socorrito...)_

Shinichi se dio cuenta de que, como la cosa siguiera igual, iba a perder el protagonismo del fic, así que formuló la pregunta clave:

-¿Para qué me queréis?

Todos callaron, incluso Vermouth dejó de llorar, y pusieron esa cara que todo el mundo usa cuando piensan mucho mucho mucho, ya sabéis: fruncir el cejo, ponerse la mano en la barbilla, apretar los labios, sudar mucho debido al esfuerzo mental y empezar la frase con una muletilla, a ser posible alargándola mucho.

-Eeeeeeeeeeh...

-Pueeeeeeeees...

-Estooooooo...

-Hummmmmm...

Después de cinco segundos de espera, Conan tanteó el terreno:

-Es... ah... ¿lo sabe sólo el jefe?

-¡Sí, sí, exactamente!- disimuló Gin.- Así que te llevaré hasta él.

-Recordad: seguid el camino de las baldosas amarillas.- dijo Vodka.

-Pero si son blancas nnU.- replicó Conan.

-Bueno niño, no son exactamente amarillas, sino de color beige pálido ¬¬. Y el beige es un amarillo.

-No, perdona, son blancas, lo que pasa es que se han ensuciado con el polvo de la calle, ya que como están de obras se desprende una fina arena de color amarillento, que luego lleváis aquí.- explicó Conan.

-Son beige

-Blancas

-Beige

-Blancas.

-Iros al despacho del jefe de una vez, Y son BEIGE-añadió mirando fijamente al detective.

-Perdona, pero tiene razón, Vodka.- intervino su compañero - Son blancas.

-Jolín , Gin, pero si son beige. Tú lo dijiste ;o;

-Pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que él tiene razón.

Comenzaron a discutir sobre quién había comprado las baldosas, la limpieza de la sede, los autógrafos, ect. Como parecía que no iban a acabar nunca, Conan decidió irse a ver al jefe él solito, siguiendo el camino de las baldosas de color indeterminado.

-¡Eh, Kudo, espera!- gritó Gin de pronto.- ¡Que les hemos quitado el polvo que tu decías y son azul claro...!¡Que espereeeeeees...!

* * *

-Seguid el camino de las baldosas amarillas... por Dios...- suspiró el pequeño detective. 

Ese consejo no era ni mucho menos necesario, puesto que a medida que caminaba por aquel lugar aumentaban los carteles del tipo: "Cuidado con el jefe", "Te estás acercando demasiado al despacho del Boss", "¿Seguro que quieres continuar?" "Kaito Kid estuvo aqu" (ah, no, ese no cuenta nnU), "Estás a 10 pasos del despacho del jefe. Más vale que no tenga ninguna razón para matarte" o "Los cartelistas no se hacen responsables si ciertos inconscientes no se leen las advertencias de los letreros". Vamos, que indudablemente el jefe era un tipo peligroso... o eso, o que el resto de los miembros de la organización eran unos calzonazos.

-Eh, tú.- el típico guardia de seguridad modelo "armario ropero" ( disponible en negro, rojo y verde oscuro en los peores barrios) llamó la atención a Conan.- Niño, aquí sólo pueden entrar mujeres, gente de confianza o a los que vayan a ejecutar.

-¡Espera! (arf, arf) El niño.... viene... conmigo.- dijo Gin casi sin aliento mientras sacaba un ventolín, ya que el pobre era asmático.

-¡Hombre, Gin! Pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí, tío.- dijo en tono jovial el guardia.- ¿Qué tal va el embarazo de tu mujer?

-Bueno, de vez en cuando me sale con un capricho raro, pero bien...

-¡Quiero entrar!- protestó Conan, harto de que pasaran tanto de él (normal, la organización en estos momentos es mucho más interesante).

-Que sí, pesado... vamos adentro.

El Mib abrió la puerta del todo. Luego se dio cuenta de su descortesía, la cerró, y la golpeó con los nudillos.

-¿Jefe? ¿Puedo pasar?

No contestó.

-Eso es que sí n-n

Gin abrió la puerta (otra vez), dejando paso a un despacho cercado por un montón de estanterías con libros, un mueble-bar con cockteleta incluida y una mesa de estudio, en la que había una computadora de última generación _(jooooooo ;o;)_ y un sillón girado de espaldas. Al lado de la mesa había una barra con un papagayo que cantaba algo como "El vino que tiene la Asunción..."

-Jefe, aquí estoy con Shinichi Kudo. Es el detective ese que nos pilló haciendo unos negocios con el dueño del Tropical Land.

-"Iiiiiiiii looove yoouu moooooore than I diiid the week befoooooore... I'd discovered alcohol..."- cantó el ave (NA2)

-Cállate, pajarraco.- ordenó el jefe supremo de la organización, el rival de Conan... sin embargo...

La persona sentada en el sillón se giró, mostrando su rostro. Era un chico de 10 años, vestido de negro (evidentemente), que acariciaba a un gato persa mientras el felino contemplaba al papagayo imaginándose el sabor de su carne... pero vamos a centrarnos en la historia, por favor...

-¿Tú... tú eres el jefe de la organización?- preguntó Conan mientras le contemplaba a través de sus gafas con sus hipermétropes ojos fuera de sus órbitas_ (repasad el capítulo 1 si no sabéis de qué estoy hablando)._

-Pareces sorprendido.- comentó el crío (que, por cierto, se parecía un montón a Shinichi de pequeño... es decir, a Conan cuando era pequeño... digo a Conan) con una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿¡Sorprendido!? ¡Pero serás...! ¿¡Y yo he estado todo este tiempo persiguiendo a una banda de criminales dirigidos por UN NIÑO!?

-Cálmate Kudo...- le murmuró Gin, pero Conan no hizo caso. Ya que no tenía aspirinas, tenía que descargarse con algo (aunque a decir verdad hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de cuantísimo le dolía la cabeza)

-¿¿¿¿TODO ESTE TIEMPO HE SIDO BURLADO POR UN CRÍO Y ME PIDES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE???

-A ver a quién llamas crío... para tu información, yo tengo 20 años, pero me tomé una pastilla de esas... de Apoptoxin o como se digan, y rejuvenecí igual que tú ¬¬.- le replicó el "niño" con voz molesta.

-Ah, bueno, eso lo cambia todo.- contestó despreocupadamente Conan... cambiando luego de actitud .- ¿¿¿¿C"MO QUE TE TOMASTE EL APOPTOXIN???? ¿¿Qué pasa, que os tomáis el veneno como si fueran churros o qué??

-En realidad creemos que fue un complot contra su padre.... el verdadero jefe (que se ha ido de vacaciones por estrés), al que intentaron matar poniéndole una píldora del veneno en su botella de Whisky... que por cierto ejem, no me explico cómo pudo llegar a manos de usted ¬¬.- cometó Gin carraspeando sonoramente y mirando al niño (Conan no, su clon).

-Soy mayor de edad Gin ¬¬... bueno, el caso es que te vamos a usar como conejillo de indias para encontrarme un antídoto mientras papá no vuelva y decida sobre qué hacer contigo.

-¿¿¿¿Y por qué no llamáis a Haibara y que os encuentre el antídoto ella sola ¬¬##???

-¿Haibara? oÔ- preguntó el jefe suplente a su subordinado.

-Creo que se refiere a Sherry, la inventora del veneno, señor...

-¿Sherry? Ah, sí, la del bikini negro y cara de mujer con un horrible pasado...-murmuró el niño con cara soñadora y recordando el archivo de fotos que tenía su padre en la computadora.

-¿¿¿Qué bikini negro??? –preguntó Shinichi con unos peligrosos colmillos.

-Gin, llévatelo a su celda, que me está poniendo de los nervios...

-¿¿¿Qué nervios???- preguntó el detective, que al parecer le había dado un ataque de histeria.

-Sí, señor... vamos, Kudo, te llevaré con los demás...

-¡¡¡Un momento!!!! ¡¡¡Exigo mis derechos como rehén!!! ¡¡¡¡Quiero disponer de una llamada!!! ¡¡¡Quiero ir al baño!!! ¡¡¡Y quiero aspirinaaaaaas...!!!!

* * *

Ni llamada, ni baño, ni aspirinas ni gaitas. Le habían encerrado en una celda sucia, gris, sin ventanas (sólo llevaba a 5 minutos ahí encerrado y comprendía a Annibal Lecter) y como únicos objetos una cama, un orinal y un calendario de 1989 con algunas notas ("Cumpleaños de Reiko", "Dentista ¡¡¡noooooo!!!", "Matar a Nakashi-sensei", ect). Y eso no era lo peor. No estaba solo.... 

-¡Buaj! ¡Cucarachas, qué asco!- exclamó mientras intentaba acabar con la frágil vida del insecto con sus deportivas.

Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor de cabeza que aumentaba por momentos y de su compañera de celda, Conan sabía que tenía que pensar en un plan fabuloso para escapar de ahí, atrapar a toda la organización y conseguir un antídoto para el apoptoxin (aunque tampoco estaría de más borrar esa estúpida cicatriz). Así que hizo un análisis de la situación.

A) Estaba encerrado en una asquerosa celda con cucarachas, sin haber comido nada más que un cuenco de fideos de los malos.

B) Ran le estaba esperando para cenar y probablemente se preocuparía, pero no tendría ni idea de donde andaría. Y no podía llamarla porque le habían quitado el teléfono pendiente y la insignia de los Detetives Boys -y la pajarita no se la había puesto ese día porque la gente empezaba a reírse a sus espaldas (NA3)-

C) Le iban a usar como sujeto de laboratorio para probar un montón de sustancias peligrosas en su cuerpo, lo cual era mil veces peor que ser el sujeto de laboratorio de Ran y Ai (juntas o separadas)

-Maldita sea, tengo que escapar cuanto antes... ¡¡¡Pongo a Dios por testigo –exclamó levantando un brazo al cielo.- que no dejaré que Hattori sea el mejor detective de Japón!!!!

_(Silver Lady: ...)_

-Pero antes...- añadió Conan mirando malignamente a la cucaracha.- voy a acabar contigo...

A continuación, el niño cerró los ojos, se puso en posición fetal y empezó a murmurar para sí "Muéretecuccarachasquerosamuéretebichoayperoqueascomedasocorrooooomueremueremuere", esperando a que el insecto se apartara de su vista. Sin embargo, cuando abrió uno de sus ojos, se encontró con que, misteriosamente, el insecto yacía muerto frente a él.

Sorprendido, empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la cucaracha, preguntándose qué habría pasado.

-Aparentemente parece que su muerte es natural... como si le hubiera dado un telele...-susurró para sí mirando detenidamente el cadáver- pero no es así, no es ni una muerte natural ni un accidente... ¡Es un asesinato! ¡Y ya sé quién es el asesino!

Se produjo un extraño silencio, ya que nadie estaba allí para preguntar. Pero no hacía falta. Sólo una persona podía ser el asesino...

-Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho? ¡Me matado a una pobre e inocente cucaracha usando mis hasta ahora ocultos poderes mentales! ¡Soy el asesino!

* * *

Era de ya de noche y Ran seguía despierta. Estaba sola en casa, ya que su padre había ido a investigar (léase: se ha ido de juerga a ver si pilla a una pobre e inocente jovencita para hacer Dios sabe qué). La cena estaba encima de la mesa, ya fría, con los dos platos que había todavía llenos, ya que Ran no había comido nada. 

La joven se secaba las lágrimas, pero inevitablemente seguía llorando: ¿Cómo había podido él volver a hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía haber traicionado esa confianza, ese amor que había entre los dos? ¿Por qué ella seguía queriéndole después de todo lo que le había hecho?

- (Snif) No sé (snif, snif) cómo puede aguantar tanto Keiko (snif) después de que (snif) Takeshi le haya engañado tantas veces (snif) yo (snif) no podría hacerlo... es un cerdo (snif)- Ran cerró el manga que se estaba leyendo y miró el reloj.- ¿¡Y por qué no ha vuelto Shinichi!? ¬´¬ ¡Si es que me tiene desesperada! ¡Ni siquiera ha dejado un teléfono al que llamar! Si al menos supiera como se llma ese hombre vestido de negro...-se paró a pensar por un momento- un hombre de negro... pero...

Y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, recordando todo lo que le había contado Shinichi cuando le reveló su identidad. Decidió que, desde luego, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, porque para algo eran novios no oficiales. Sabía que confiaba en ella y no le iba a defraudar...

-Moshi moshi Hattori al teléfono...- murmuró cansado el mejor amigo/ rival de Shinichi con su característico Osaka-ben.

-¡Hattori-kun, tienes que ayudarme!

-¿Neechan?- preguntó Heiji incorporándose de la cama.

-¡Han secuestrado a Shinichi! ¡La organización le tiene!

-Ran...

-¡Tienes que ir a buscarlo, Hattori-kun! ¡Tienes que encontrarle y sacarle de dónde sea que esté!

-Neechan, espera un momen-

-¡Por favor, Heiji! ¡Si no lo haces por él hazlo por mí!

-¡¡¡Neechan, ya me he enterado!!!- gritó haciendo Ran tuviera que alejar el auricular del teléfono a medio metro de ella para no volverse sorda.- ¿¡Sabes qué hora es!? ¡¡Las tres de la mañana!!

-Pero Hattori-kun, tienes que rescatar..

-Que sí, ya sé que tengo que rescatar a Kudo... pero ya es muy tarde y he despertado a medio vecindario, así que mañana iré a Tokio y hablamos, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Déjame dormir unas horas más por lo menos!

-De acuerdo... pero tráete a Kazuha ¿eh? Ya sabes, por el apoyo emocional y todo eso...

-Vale, vale, también vendrá... Buenas noches...

-Acuérdate, ¿eh?

-Que sí, ¿no ves que sin Kudo-kun mi vida sería menos complicada?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¬¬

-No te preocupes por eso ni por él, que seguro que no lo intentan matar hasta el siguiente capítulo... hasta mañana

-¿pero y si...?

((Tututú-Tututú))

Heiji cortó directamente la llamada antes de que Neechan comenzara a provocarle estrés (ya tenía bastante con Kazuha y sus supersticiones) e intentó dormir de nuevo.

Pero como era de esperar, pasó una larga noche en vela...

Y en capítulo tres empezó la "Operación K"

Y allí continuará la historia...

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_1.- :P Este tipo de referencias a anuncios de la tele no puedo evitarlas, a parte de que, como supongo que a muchos, la canción de "Las Tapitas" de la ONCE me encantó n-n (me llegó al corazón xD)_

_2.- Estribillo de "Alcohol", canción de Barenaked Ladies. Otra de mis referencias musicales xD_

_3.- Más que una aclaración, es un comentario mío: vamos a ver, ¿qué niño de 7 años de la época de los noventa va con pajarita (encima roja, para que cante) a todos los sitios a los que va? Un poco de seriedad, por favor ¬-¬... menos mal que en los últimos tomos se la empieza a quitar xD, pero vamos, me dan ganas de ahogar a Aoyama, ya podría haber puesto otra cosa ¬¬._

_Notas de Silver Lady: ¡Saludos a todos! ¿Qué tal? nn Perdonad si habéis sufrido mucho con la espera ( o si con lo que sufrís es con otro capítulo de esto xDDDDD) pero una tiene periodos de inspiración que van y vienen (y para escribir basura literaria, como que no, gracias). Soy consciente de que a lo mejor este capítulo es un poco menos... esquizofrénico (xD) que el anterior, pero bueno, no iba a estar toda la historia así (aunque no niego que me habría gustado :P). Ya sabéis, espero con impaciencia vuestras opiniones sobre el segundo capítulo (y también se admiten sugerencias, claro) Hablando de ello, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews n-n!_

_**Malale:** ¡Buenas, Malale! Muchísimas gracias por alabar mi fic, pero tampoco es para tanto :P (no sé hacerme la modesta xDDDDD) Bueno, de lo que se trata es que sea original, ¿no? xD ¿Conan haciendo viajes? Uy, no, no creo que Ran le dejase xD, lo que pasa es que él necesita realmente las aspirinas, pobrecillo (me encanta hacerle sufrir) En cuanto a la cicatriz... buenooooo... no sé yo xD, pero mira, ahora resulta que Conan tiene poderes paranormales, qué casualidad, ¿ne? xDDDD Y mi esquizofrenia de lo agradece mucho xD_

_**Shinichi:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes, generalmente no se me va la olla tanto; éste es un caso especial xD. Muchas gracias por tu review, ¡espero que te guste la continuación!_

_**Rankudo1988:** Otra del foro xDDD Espero que no te haya dado un síncope al ver que he tardado tanto en actualizar xD. ¿Harry Kudo? Hummm, se me está ocurriendo... ¡arg, NO! ¡Fuera, fuera! xD No me deis ideas peligrosas, lo digo por vuestro bien xDDD Y mi esquizofrenia no se vende, que me ha costado mucho trabajo conseguirla xDDDD Zeink yu veri mach xD_

_**Kmiloncia:** ¡Kmi! ¡Cuánto tiempo! n-n No me digas que no te gusta HP xDDD... bueno, intentaré no hacerte sufrir demasiado xD. Muchas gracias nn!_

_**JKRanIV:** Buenas nn! xDDD, ¿con que mis ideas son muy esquizofrénicas, eh? xDDD Ya ves, yo puedo imaginarme demasiadas cosas que no debería xD, pero bueno, lo escrito, escrito está xD. Grax! (Por cierto, también te agradezco el review en el R/Hr nn)_

_**Taigrin Dido:** Holas nn. (disimulando) ¿Mis comentarios? ¿Qué comentarios? xDDDD Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por darme tu opinión!_

_Por cierto, ya sé que el título parece una frase sin corregir (se me van a los dedos en el teclado xD), pero en realidad sería la pronunciación (ejem) de "Behind the brickwall" ("Tras la pared de ladrillo") en referencia a la sede de la organización, y el segundo título... xDDDD digamos que el basilisco se ha escapado y eso no es muy tranquilizador xD. Bueno, y aquí se acaba el periplo de hoy ¡Nos leemos!_

**Silver Lady, presidenta del PFAAHFNC** (publicidad subliminal xD)** y persona normal a media jornada**


End file.
